Solomon Grundy vs. Ms. Fortune
Solomon Grundy vs. Ms. Fortune is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC VS Skullgirls, which of these two undead fighters will win? Which one will be sent to their grave? Interlude Wiz: Zombies. They're weak. Boomstick: However, there are some that shatter that stereotype Wiz: Like these two characters we have before us. Boomstick: Like Solomon Grundy, the Marshland Monster of DC Wiz: And Ms. Fortune, the Cat Girl from Skullgirls Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Solomon Grundy Wiz: Cyrus Gold was a wealthy man who lived back in the late 1800s. As much as he was rich, as much as he was hated. Boomstick: And then he stuck his dick in a prostitute or something. Causing an affair. But really, is that how his story happened? There's four different stories as to what happened, Wiz. Wiz: Anyways, the pimp of that prostitute blackmailed him, saying that Cyrus was the father. Boomstick: However when Cyrus denied the statements, the pimp smacked a hoe, leaving Gold's body in Slaughter Swamp. Wiz: During the fifty year period in which he was in the ground, Cyrus's body began to merge with the plant life in the swamp. Boomstick: And one thing led to another, involving a council of Plant Elements, then some black magic was added, and then Solomon Grundy was "born". Wiz: Solomon Grundy has very few abilities at his disposal, but he is one of the physically strongest DC villains out there... sometimes. Boomstick: Grundy can die, sure. But when he dies, he will just come back, weaker or stronger, a complete dumbass or with an IQ of 637, like me. Wiz: Uhh... okay. Anyways, Grundy is also Invulnerable to a lot of damage, but he CAN still die. Some things he is vulnerable to is bullets, fire, and extreme cold. Boomstick: And apparently some kind of weed killer can actually hurt him since he has plant tissue in him. Wiz: Grundy can also absorb certain types of energy and can manipulate them at his own will. Boomstick: Oh, and because Grundy is a zombie, you better pray to god you're able to knock him out since his stamina is unlimited due to being a zombie. Wiz: But his most impressive ability is his strength. He is so powerful that on occasions, Superman has not been able to stop him. Hell, he's even defeated the whole entire Justice League. Boomstick: And since we, the people at Death Battle, have to take our fighters to their max potential, his strongest form will be used, the one powerful enough to defeat Superman. Wiz: Anyways, he's powerful enough to go toe to toe with Green Lantern, take down the Justice League, defeat Superman, and at the end of Injustice destroyed all life on Earth. Boomstick: However he is a complete idiot and is intelligent enough to follow orders. But that's the price to pay in order to be one bad ass zombie. Ms. Fortune DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years